Penny Crygor
Penny Crygor is a character in the WarioWare series who debuted in WarioWare: Smooth Moves. She is the graddaughter of Dr. Crygor and like her grandfather, she wants to become a great scientist. Like most of the other main characters featured in the WarioWare series, she is considered to be Wario's friend. ''WarioWare'' series ''WarioWare: Smooth Moves'' In WarioWare: Smooth Moves, Penny enters a competition called the "Invent-Off" at the Diamond Academy and is put against her grandfather to see who is the best inventor. After what appeared to be a mental fight between the two, Penny pulls out her winning invention (a motorcycle) out of thin air which, knocks Dr. Crygor down. Penny then takes one of Mike's head-mounted microphones and decided to sing a song to the cheering crowd. Later, Penny sends her motorcycle to Wario. Wario is then sucked inside the motorcycle while using it, and is turned into Tiny Wario. WarioWare D.I.Y In WarioWare D.I.Y., Penny helps the player and Wario create microgames. As such, she leads the game's tutorials. During the tutorial, she is paired up with Wario who serves as her student as well as the player. She frequently makes sarcastic quips toward Wario's intelligence and patience, though she is quick to apologize when Wario gets offended. Game & Wario In Game & Wario, Penny appears as the host of the multiplayer minigame Fruit, where she gives tips to the player and reacts to set pieces. Like most of the other WarioWare characters, Penny is in the Bowling minigame depicted as a pin. As with the other WarioWare characters, Penny makes an appearance in Miiverse Sketch Masterpiece Collection, a series of video showcasing pictures of often questionable quality made in the game's Miiverse Sketch mode. Penny's video is themed after drawings of Prince Shōtoku, an important ruler in Japanese history. ''WarioWare Gold'' With Wario asking for her assistance, Penny appears as the final host of the Twist League in WarioWare Gold. In her story, she develops a potion she calls the Tonally Transformative Elixir, which she hopes will give her the voice she needs to become a famous singer. She uses her grandfather as a test subject, but all that occurs is a slight increase in pitch in his voice and a major stomachache. She then makes an elixir to combat the stomachache, which succeeds, but it is implied the effects of the Tonally Transformative Elixir will not wear off any time soon. Later, during the Dancing Team set of the Ultra League, she arrives with Mona, Jimmy T., Mike, Fronk, Young Cricket, Master Mantis, Kat & Ana, and Dr. Crygor to assist Joe in filling up his new nightclub, Club Joe. After Dr. Crygor and Master Mantis, albeit unintentionally, drive off almost everyone in the club with their dance moves, Penny decides that the thing that really draws people in is music, and proceeds to sing very angelically, which almost instantly fills the nightclub up. She later joins in the party, no doubt continuing to sing. At the very end, she along with all of Wario's friends, split the money Wario gained from the Wario Bowl tournament, much to Wario's own dismay. ''Rhythm Heaven'' series ''Rhythm Heaven Megamix'' Penny makes a cameo appearance in the Wario... Where? challenge set of Rhythm Heaven Megamix. She and Dr. Crygor appears in the background during the set's version of Fillbots, which now features Mike as one of the models of robots being filled with liquid. Nintendo Badge Arcade ''.]] As with most of the series cast, Penny is featured as one of the collectable in the WarioWare set of Nintendo Badge Arcade. She is also featured in a set of badges parodying The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. The set has Penny dressed as the Happy Mask Salesman. Category:WarioWare characters Category:Wario characters